2004
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases *January 16 - ''Teacher's Pet *February 5 - Miracle *February 20 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen *March 5 - Hidalgo *April 2 - Home on the Range *April 22 - Sacred Planet *June 16 - Around the World in 80 Days *July 2 - America's Heart and Soul *July 7 - King Arthur (Touchstone Pictures) *August 11 - The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement *November 5 - The Incredibles *November 19 - National Treasure *December 25 - The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (Touchstone Pictures) Television *January 23 - Dave the Barbarian premieres on the Disney Channel. *February 14 - Lizzie McGuire airs its last episode, "Magic Train", on the Disney Channel. *February 27 - Lloyd in Space airs its last episode, "The Ride Along", on Toon Disney. *February 29 - The Weekenders airs its last episode, "Tino's Dad", on Toon Disney. *August 21 - Brandy & Mr. Whiskers premieres on the Disney Channel. *September 22 - Lost, a presentation of Touchstone Television, begins airing on ABC. Theme parks *January 3 - Food Rocks closes at Epcot. *April 15 - Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *May 5 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror opens at Disney California Adventure. *November 16 - Stitch's Great Escape! opens at the Magic Kingdom. *December 1 - The Disney Bear debuted at Tokyo Disney Resort as part of its Christmas celebrations. Video games *March 19 - Aladdin for Game Boy Advance *March 31 - Home on the Range for Game Boy Advance *September 22 - Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise for Game Boy Advance *October 31 - The Incredibles is released in North America for Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox *November 5 - The Incredibles is released in Europe for Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox *December 7 - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is released for the Game Boy Advance Business *February 17 - After 15 years of on-again, off-again negotiations, Michael Eisner purchases the Muppets from the Jim Henson Company. This sale does not include the characters from Sesame Street or Fraggle Rock or shows or movies created with Henson's Creature Shop (such as The Dark Crystal, Labyrinth or TV's Farscape). Home video releases *January 27 - Alice in Wonderland: Masterpiece Edition *February 3 - Ruby Bridges *March 16 - Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time *March 30 - Brother Bear *April 6 - Angels in the Endzone *April 20 - The Haunted Mansion *May 18 - Miracle '',Walt Disney Treasures:Mickey Mouse in Living Color Vol. 2, Walt Disney Treasures:The Chronological Donald, Walt Disney Treasures:Walt Disney on the Front Lines and Walt Disney Treasures:Tomorrowland *June 15 - ''Teacher's Pet *July 20 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen *August 3 - Oliver Twist *August 31 - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 2-Disc Special Edition *September 14 - Home on the Range and A Bug's Life: Special Edition *October 5 - Aladdin: Platinum Edition *October 26 - Mulan (Special Edition) *December 7 - Gargoyles: The Complete First Season, Kim Possible: The Villain Files, Walt Disney Treasures:Mickey Mouse in Black & White Volume 2, Walt Disney Treasures:The Complete Pluto: Volume 1 and Walt Disney Treasures:The Mickey Mouse Club: Week One *December 14 - Mary Poppins: 40th Anniversary Edition *December 20 - Around the World in 80 Days Direct-to-video releases *February 10 - The Lion King 1½ *March 9 - Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *August 17 - Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *November 9 - Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Character debuts *April 2 - Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Buck, Alameda Slim Rico, The Willie Brothers, Ollie, Rusty, Lucky Jack, Jeb, Audrey, Pearl Gesner, Piggies, Sheriff Sam Brown, Larry, Junior the Buffalo, Barry and Bob, The Chicks, Wesley *August 21 - Brandy Harrington, Mr. Whiskers People Births *January 10 - Kaitlyn Maher (child singer and actress) Deaths *January 23 - Bob Keeshan (television producer and actor) *January 27 - H.B. Haggerty (professional wrestler and actor) *February 4 - Jason Raize (voice and Broadway actor) *February 5 - John Hench (Disney employee) *February 11 - Tony Pope (voice actor) *March 28 - Peter Ustinov (actor and writer) *March 30 - Hubert Gregg (BBC broadcaster, writer and stage actor) *May 15 - Jack Bradbury (animator and comic book artist) *May 17 - Tony Randall (actor, comic, producer and director) *June 5 - Ronald Reagan (actor and 40th President of the United States of America) *June 10 - Ray Charles (musician) *July 1 - Marlon Brando (movie star and political activist) *July 9 - Sammy McKim (film actor and inspirational sketch artist) *July 16 - Andy Engman (animator) *July 21 - Jerry Goldsmith (composer and conductor) *September 8 - Frank Thomas (animator) *October 5 - Rodney Dangerfield (actor and comedian) *October 10 - Christopher Reeve (actor, film director, producer, screenwriter, author and activist) *December 28 - Jerry Orbach (actor and voice actor) 2004